Você Sempre Será
by GabsRedfox
Summary: Juvia desaba após mais uma rejeição de Gray, e em meio a seus confusos pensamentos tomara uma decisão... mas talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido...


**Você sempre será**

Juvia finalmente acabara de terminar, depois de tantos dias tricotando uma touca de lã, ela estava finalizada. Ela se levantou animadamente para embrulhar o presente que daria para seu amado 'Gray-sama', e caminhou feliz em direção a guilda olhando o lindo dia que estava fazendo até que avistou Gray na entrada.

-Gray-sama!- Juvia o chamou empolgada, pois finalmente 'Gray-sama' iria se apaixonar por ela. Gray a esperou um pouco impaciente, porque antes de Juvia chamá-lo ele iria começar mais uma briga com Natsu.

-Oe, Juvia!- Ele cumprimentou fazendo o coração de Juvia pular de alegria ao ouvi-lo falar seu nome.

-Juvia queria dar um presente a Gray-sama...- Ela começou corando e logo entregou o embrulho azul com fita rosa.- Juvia mesmo que fez tudo. Juvia passou uma semana aprendendo a tricotar para...

-Juvia, sou um mago de gelo... vou morrer de calor com esse negócio.- Ele devolveu a touca e até o papel de presente e saiu correndo procurando Natsu.

-Gray-sama não quer nem guardar...?-Ela tentou, mas ele já havia partido. Juvia não fez questão de segurar o choro e logo desabou no chão. O lindo céu logo desapareceu e o tempo fechou, uma brisa de chuva tomou conta de Magnolia.

_**Quando a lua tentar me encontrar**_

_**Diga a ela que eu me perdi**_

_**Na neblina que cobre o mar**_

_**Mas me deixa te ver partir**_

Logo depois que Juvia se entregou ao choro os primeiros pingos de chuva caíram também. Erza, que saia da guilda, viu Juvia sentada no chão chorando e não pensou duas vezes antes de ir consolar a companheira. Prevendo o motivo de tanto choro, Erza já sabia o que dizer.

-Ele não faz por mal, Juvia.- Ela falou passando o braço em volta dos ombros da maga de água, que continuou chorando.

-O coração...- Ela fungou- O coração de Juvia está partido.- E ela ainda chorava. Muitos pensam que Juvia já havia acostumado com a indiferença de Gray, mas a verdade é que a cada vez que ele desprezava seu amor, o coração de Juvia quebrava um pouco mais.

-Juvia, olhe para mim... Independente de quem seja o cara, mesmo que Gray seja meu amigo, não posso deixar de te lembrar uma coisa muito importante.- Erza levantou o queixo de Juvia para que olhasse para ela.- Você vem em primeiro lugar. Por que não esquece o Gray e começa a pensar em você?

O mundo de Juvia caiu. De todas as palavras que Erza tenha dito, as únicas que Juvia absorveu foram "Por que não esquece o Gray...". Mas como conseguiria esquecê-lo? Depois de tanto esforço para conquistá-lo, e mesmo com inúmeras rejeições ela não perdera as esperanças... Como _simplesmente_ conseguiria esquecê-lo?

_**Um instante, um olhar**_

_**Vi o sol a acordar**_

_**Por detrás do seu sorriso**_

_**Me fazendo lembrar**_

_**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer**_

_**Mas você sempre será**_

_**A onda que me arrasta**_

_**Que me leva pro teu mar**_

Erza não era a primeira pessoa que havia falado isso com ela. Até mesmo Mirajane, que acreditava que Gray nutria algo por Juvia secretamente, achava que ela deveria se valorizar mais e prestar atenção nos outros homens a sua volta, pois Juvia era doce, atenciosa e bonita, e atraía mais olhares masculinos do que imaginava.

Lyon era um deles, a maga de água sabia disso. Ele era romântico e atencioso com Juvia e ela sabia, mais do que ninguém, como era ter seu amor ignorado. Mas ela não queria magoá-lo e deixava bem claro que era apaixonada por Gray, porém Lion não perdia as esperanças, exatamente como Juvia. Mas por um segundo, apenas um segundo, ela perdeu a esperança e pensou em dar uma chance para um novo amor, como havia feito muitas vezes durante toda sua vida. Afinal, tinha que ser realista - como Evergreen mandou, inúmeras vezes, depois de Juvia chorar na cabeça dela após mais uma rejeição de Gray - ele jamais corresponderia seu amor.

_**Sinto a calma em volta de mim**_

_**O teu vento vem me perturbar**_

_**Me envolve, me leva daqui**_

_**Me afoga de novo no mar**_

Juvia voltara a seus pensamentos. Não iria conseguir deixar de amá-lo, apesar de todos falarem que era o que devia fazer... O amor que Juvia sentia era tão sólido como gelo e não se desfazia com facilidade. Ela um dia o associara com uma magia que nunca queria ver Gray fazer, Iced Shell. Talvez Juvia fosse apenas um incômodo... E se ela fosse embora para sempre? Será que Gray gostaria que ela fosse embora? Ele sentiria sua falta?

_**Um instante, um olhar**_

_**Vi o sol a acordar**_

_**Por detrás do seu sorriso**_

_**Me fazendo lembrar**_

_**Que eu posso tentar te esquecer**_

_**Mas você sempre será**_

_**A onda que me arrasta**_

_**Que me leva pro teu mar**_

Então Juvia havia se decidido, sairia da vida de 'Gray-sama', mas ele não sairia de seu coração. Ela não via sentido em ficar na Fairy Tail sem Gray. Apesar de ter feito muitos amigos e ter aprendido a amar a guilda, Juvia tinha entrado apenas para passar mais tempo com seu grande amor, e tudo acabou sendo um desastre. A decisão estava tomada, estava de saída. Quem sabe um dia voltaria...

_**Me perco nos teus olhos **_

_**E mergulho sem pensar **_

_**Se voltarei**_

Já na estação de Magnólia, Juvia queria partir sem tristes despedidas para evitar mais lagrimas. Apesar de não ter sido como ela esperava, ela se divertiu. Não se arrependia de nada que tinha feito, de alguma forma, tudo havia sido imperfeitamente perfeito. Mas tudo tem um fim e Juvia estava desistindo da pessoa que a havia feito ver o céu azul pela primeira vez. E como sempre acontecia quando pensava em Gray, já tinha sido envolvida por seus pensamentos e estava longe de tudo.

_**Me envolve e me leva **_

_**Pra longe daqui**_

A hora havia chegado. Juvia olhava ao redor tentando memorizar cada detalhe da estação e, quando ia entrar finalmente no trem, escutou uma voz familiar, a mais bonita das vozes na opinião dela.

-Juvia!- Gray corria desesperadamente em direção a maga, atraindo olhares curiosos por toda a estação. –Juvia, por favor, não entre nesse trem.

-G-Gray-sama?- O coração, remendado e cicatrizado por várias vezes, de Juvia batia aceleradamente, como sempre ficava quando o mago de gelo se aproximava. - Juvia pede desculpa por não se despedir, mas Juvia só estava tentando...

-Eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas... - Ele começou a falar interrompendo a garota, e então respirou fundo. Gray estava visivelmente nervoso, parecia estar evitando esse tipo conversa por muito tempo. -Juvia, me desculpa por não aceitar seu presente, por ter feito você acreditar que eu era indiferente aos seus sentimentos, e principalmente por fingir que não sinto nada por você.

Juvia não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, talvez fosse só a imaginação dela sendo levada para longe mais uma vez. Este sonho estava mais real do que eles geralmente eram, e ela explodia de felicidade por dentro. Gray abaixou a cabeça depois de falar, corando violentamente.

-Isso é real? Juvia está sonhando. Gray-sama, isso é verdade? - Ela falava rapidamente, pois sua mente estava a mil como seu coração, e então Gray abriu um sorriso.

-É verdade... - Mas sua expressão logo ficou séria e então criou coragem, olhou no fundo dos olhos da maga e pediu. - Juvia, volta comigo.

_**Me perco nos teus olhos **_

_**E mergulho sem pensar **_

_**Se voltarei**_

E ela com certeza voltaria... assim que recuperasse a consciência, pois havia desmaiado antes mesmo de responder.


End file.
